Smooth Criminal
by sailorjupiterox
Summary: One shot written in memory of Michael Jackson - Smooth Criminal. When he walked, the entire bar seemed to move with him. AU, SxD.
1. Chapter 1

**So I lied. I said I wouldn't upload any more stories until 'Debts' was over. But yes, this isn't a story really ... it's a one shot that came into mind when I was watching 'Smooth Criminal' (hence the name ^_^) by Michael Jackson. If you've not seen the video - I suggest you do as this story might not make sense if you haven't ... or it might, I'm not sure :)**

**Vote in the poll! (L)**

**_"I'm starting with the man in the mirror, I'm asking him to change his ways!"_**

**_- Michael Jackson, 1958-2009_**

The bar was semi-crowded; as usual. With a thick layer of smoke covering the floor; it happened to be one of the few bars in London that still allowed smoking. With curved, wooden furniture that reeked of sophistication, reflected highly by the customers that hovered around the bar.

When he entered, every person within the bar seemed to move with him; their movements synchronised with a swish of his dark suit. His face was hidden by the inky hair that fell from his head, hiding his devilishly handsome features.

The bar seemed to tense as he walked through; even the already-quiet jazz band had quietened from his appearance, his footsteps falling like a planned dance routine, every step more precise than choreography. A glint of midnight blue flashed as his head tilted, making women gasp and men stand with bated breath.

But this was all invisible to him. Yes, his eyes were fixed on one person, and one person only.

A woman sat at the end of the bar opposite him, her feminine legs crossed seductively, while her elbows rested upon the counter, delicate fingertips of her right hand circling the rim of her Martini glass; slowly collecting a trail of condensation on her index finger. Golden tendrils of hair tumbled over her shoulders, softly falling onto her thighs where they met the thin black material of her trousers. The paleness of her skin seemed to match the colour of her silk shirt that was so nonchalantly tucked into the high waist trousers.

She could sense him, oh God! She could sense him when he walked through the door. The way he walked entranced her; powerful and with purpose, although she'd never let him know that. She knew what he wanted, and also knew that it would give him immense satisfaction if she gave it to him. But she had never fulfilled his desires; something that had always made him come back for more. She knew he wanted it badly that night, could almost smell his desire for her, but no; she was a criminal … she only took.

He took his seat, the smell of her taking over him. Sweet and yet he knew what she's really like; not sweet at all.

Keeping his satisfied shudder to himself, the mysterious man signalled to the still-stunned, greasy barman for his drink, before resting his hand back down onto the table.

The volume picked up around the bar as the customers saw the bartender leave to get the drink, a gentle hum of gossip and drunken slurs; people went back to their business.

The tension gathered between the couple quickly, the man forcing himself not to grab her and pull her out of the bar, while she knew fully of his intentions.

"Serena," he whispered hoarsely, not looking away from the counter.

Serena raised an eyebrow, but didn't look away from her drink.

"Now," he murmured, breath hot and throat dry as he glanced at her.

Serena smiled. She was killing him! Her, with her lying lips and twirling hips, driving him to insanity and back.

"Your drink sir," the bartender said quietly, placing a glass in front of the tall man before slithering back into the shadows, unaware that he had just broken the tension between the couple.

"Have I cracked the most notorious criminal?" she asked when she knew the bartender could not hear; attempting to keep her voice calm, but the excitement was far too clear. "Have I just broken through to the man who is so smooth," she asked, breathing steady as she looked over at him, "women all over the world quake within their very souls at hearing his name?"

Serena bit her lip in a coy manner before leaning over to him, able to hear the shocked gasp collecting around the women of the bar who were still straining to listen to their conversation. She placed a hand carefully upon his thigh, gripping onto the muscle that had tensed there, while her other hand rested patiently upon his chest. Her lips teased his earlobe, feeling his breathing falter from her forward actions, she grinned and took in a fake sharp breath.

His breathing had deepened, eyes heavy and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up from fear of what this woman had done to him. Had a mere woman really broken him down?

Serena's heard his breathing hitch as her slender fingertips played with the button to his jacket, her hand delving beneath it and through the gap in between his two bottom buttons.

Raking her nails across his abdomen, Serena smiled secretly. He wouldn't be able to resist.

"So, what is it going to be-" she whispered, breath falling lightly onto his neck, her eyelids closing to brush against his jawline, "Darien Shields?"

That was all it took. His eyes widened while she remained there, her chilled fingertips still pressing onto his abdomen. Grabbing his composure (which he had never done before; no one had ever broken it) and her wrist, he stood up. He threw some meaningless money onto the counter and turned to leave the bar with his hand still clasping Serena's wrist.

As they walked, aware of the bar staring back at them, Darien bent down to the petite girls ear.

"You're going to give me what I've been waiting for," he murmured, somewhat darkly.

Serena smiled to herself. "Yes, two whole years you've been waiting,"

Darien chuckled light-heartedly, content that he was getting what he wanted. "Only for you," he stated, walking tall again.

Serena raised an eyebrow, pushing at the door. "My place or yours?"

-

**Not sure if that was what you were expecting, but it just ... came from my fingertips really. Continuation if you want?**

**REVIEW PLEASE - let me know about your thoughts on Michael Jackson :').**

**Dedicated to Michael Jackson.**

**Niamh-Chan x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Most of this has actually been laying dormant in my computer since two weeks after I first uploaded the story. I apologise for not updating sooner, but for some reason ... every time I opened the document, I just couldn't write! I've checked over it very briefly, and added the ending basically about ten minutes ago, but yeah, please don't shout too much!**

**"Take my strong advice: just remember to always think twice."**

The night sky was creeping into their minds and her shallowed breathing was nothing to be overlooked as he let go of her wrist.

But as soon as he glanced at her, a soft noise could be heard, and glancing around them, Serena and Darien found themselves surrounded by men, all dressed in black, pointing guns at the twosome's hearts.

"Mr Shields, I believe you have something that belongs to us."

The voice came from a man with bright coloured hair, a very fragile frame, and he was the only man there not hiding his face or carrying a gun.

"I have the money, if that is what you're referring to, Diamond?" Darien asked casually, tapping his briefcase and glancing around the circle.

However Diamond's gaze was now focused on the blonde stood beside his opponent.

"Miss Anderson," Diamond said softly. "Long time, no business."

"The pleasure was all mine," Serena drawled. "I do believe we don't have time for a catch up though."

"And why is that?" Diamond asked, gesturing with his hand to his men to drop their gun positions.

"The police should be here any minute," Darien answered sharply, stepping forward to conceal Serena slightly. "You see, someone in the bar must have known this was going on, and seeing that all of you are armed, it seems you would not be able to slither out of this one."

"You bastard," Diamond hissed.

Darien raised an eyebrow. "Here's the money," he said carelessly, handing over the briefcase to Diamond. "I would suggest that you get out of here quickly."

Diamond took the briefcase, and, annoyed, the advice too. "Back to base," he said angrily to the henchmen.

They had disappeared into an alley without any further trouble, apart from Diamond's look of disgust at his two fellow criminals.

"Let's go," Serena whispered quickly, walking around Darien in the opposite direction that Diamond had left. "And don't try to dominate me next time."

Darien smirk and followed immediately, a hand resting on her hip.

"What deal did you do with him?" Serena asked.

"Let's just say a certain stocks owner is going to find that his bank account is slightly less secure than it was," Darien answered, unable to defeat his grin.

They were walking in silence for five minutes, heartbeats both racing at the thought of what the night held for them. The almost silent clack of her heels kept his head on the ball, and he was struggling not to simply pull her into the nearest run down flat they could find.

This thought seemed to be coursing through her too, but she seemingly could not fight it.

She stopped walking, making his arm hit her in the back. "Here," she whispered, leaning up on her toes to reach his lips.

Darien's mind made no logical thought as he kissed her back, lips running over hers so smoothly. Serena's hands were pressed against his chest, her fingers curling against his softly rising chest. His hands wandered down to her behind to pull her closer.

A howling screech could be heard through the night, breaking their kiss as a police car could be heard.

Serena breathed in sharply. "Shit," she hissed.

Darien could sense her panic. Letting go of her, he swivelled around and saw that the police car was not there yet. He grimaced and pushed open a door with rotting red paint attached to a run down building.

"In here," Darien said quietly, glancing at Serena.

"They'll find us," Serena said, but nonetheless went inside.

Darien followed her quickly, shutting the door behind them.

They were greeted with the smell of stale cigarettes and alcohol. Serena wrinkled her nose, and tried to ignore the sound of dripping coming from the next room. Darien walked further in, spotting a staircase.

"What is this place?" Serena asked.

"It's an abandoned flat lot," Darien answered instantly, searching around.

"It's disgusting," Serena said, trailing a finger down the wall next to her and leaving grime on her fingertip.

"Well, we can't just stand here, they'll find us," Darien said, kicking a cardboard box out of his way as he headed for the stairs.

Serena nodded and followed him, a hand grabbing the back of his blazer.

Darien put one foot on the first step and after checking it was safe, continued to walk up, Serena always a couple of steps behind.

After what seemed ages steadily making their way up the stairs, Serena leaned against a wall where the wallpaper was ripped.

Darien stood near her, leaning against the banister for support. He looked up at Serena and saw her eyes staring outside of the window, while wisps of her hair had fallen out of the clip she was wearing and were now floating around her face.

Her lips were parted, as they were during the kiss.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Shields?" Serena asked sharply.

Darien pushed himself away from the banister and crossed the small space between them so that he was invading her privacy. "You didn't mind me looking at you like that before."

Serena rolled her eyes, but still gulped. "Th-that was because..." she whispered softly, "Because..."

"Because?" Darien asked, his lips meeting hers in a soft brush.

Serena felt her body heat up quickly, eyes looking straight into his. "Here?" she asked.

"Why not?" Darien asked, kissing her feverishly.

Serena's hands instantly coiled around his neck, while his fingertips undid the buttons of her shirt.

He could feel heat wrap around them, her shirt falling off her, revealing a white lace bra, his hands running over her breasts while she pushed off his blazer.

Darien pushed his body against hers, pulling down her trousers and grabbing her behind to raise her legs up around his waist.

"Condom?" she asked in between hot kisses.

Darien pulled out the foil wrapper from a pocket in his trousers.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Serena broke off from another kiss and pulled out a flip phone from her bra. A growl rumbled in Darien's throat as he kissed along her collarbone.

"Ignore it," he said in between the rings.

Serena nodded and threw her phone onto the dusty floor. She raised her hands to tilt Darien's face up to hers and pressed her lips almost angrily to his.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Darien broke away from the kiss, resting his forehead in the space between her collarbone and jaw.

"You should answer it," he said quietly.

Serena shook her head. "No," she said, kissing along his shoulder, nudging his shirt away at the same time.

"It could be important,"

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Do you want this to happen?" she asked, slightly angry.

"Believe me," Darien said sternly, looking at her and kissing her harshly again. "No one wants this to happen more than me."

Ring! Ring! Ring!

Serena bit her lip and then swiftly removed her legs from his hips, grabbing her trousers and phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Serena!" a voice came through. "How come you weren't answering?"

"Sorry Amy, I was busy," she said smoothly.

"Where are you?" Amy asked.

"Some abandoned warehouse," Serena answered. "In the South District."

"You need to get out of South," Amy said coolly. "Also, I need you to come back to here – to base,"

"Just me?" Serena asked, glancing at Darien.

"Bring anyone you want."

Darien grinned. "I'll come," he said.

"Who's that?" Amy asked.

Serena shook her head at Darien. "That's no one."

"Bring him," Amy said. "You'll need someone to accompany you, Lita's up North so she can't go with you."

"Fine," Serena said quietly. "We'll be there in ten minutes,"

As quick as anything, the pair fixed their attire and strode out of the building, still able to hear the sirens.

Serena took a breath of the fresh air and breathed out slowly. She could feel Darien next to her, his chest still moving rapidly.

"So you wanna tell me where we're going, then? Or am I supposed to decipher that myself?" Darien asked casually.

But Serena held up a hand, frowning. "Can you hear that?"

Darien went to shake his head … but then suddenly he could hear it, over the screaming sirens from another street. A child. A child crying.

He turned around, but could only see the building they had left minutes earlier. Turning back to Serena, he saw the confusion on her face.

"I couldn't hear anything in there," he said, pointing to the building.

"It's not coming from in there," Serena said bluntly. "It's coming from over there."

She was pointing towards the building construction site across from them.

**AN: like it? Love it? Think I should hang myself for being so awful?**

**Well, review! Tell me your thoughts, I love reading them :)**


End file.
